brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Card
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. Category:Content | birth_place = Holbrook, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | party = Republican | spouse = Kathleene Card | relations = | children = Tabetha, Rachel, Andrew | grandchildren = Kaylee, Lisi, Jack, Victoria, Euclid | residence = Virginia | alma_mater = University of South Carolina United States Merchant Marine Academy John F. Kennedy School of Government (Harvard University) | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = |branch=United States Merchant Marines |serviceyears=1966-1967 | footnotes = |}} '''Andrew Hill "Andy" Card Jr.' (born May 10, 1947) is a Republican American politician, former United States Cabinet member, and head of President George W. Bush's White House Iraq Group. Card served as U.S. Secretary of Transportation under President George H. W. Bush and the White House Chief of Staff under George W. Bush. He announced his resignation as Chief of Staff March 28, 2006, effective April 14, 2006. Early life Card was active in the Boy Scouts of America's Old Colony Council and earned the rank of Life Scout. Later, he graduated from the University of South Carolina with a Bachelor of Science degree in engineering. He also attended the United States Merchant Marine Academy and the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University. Card served in the United States Merchant Marine from 1966 to 1967. Card got his start in politics serving in the Massachusetts House of Representatives from 1975–1983. He ran unsuccessfully for the Republican nomination for Governor of Massachusetts in 1982. A native of Holbrook, Massachusetts, he and his wife Kathy have three children and five grandchildren. Private career From 1993 to 1998, Card was President and Chief Executive Officer of the American Automobile Manufacturers Association (AAMA), the trade association whose members were Chrysler Corporation, Ford Motor Company and General Motors Corporation. The AAMA dissolved in December 1998. From 1999 until his selection as President Bush's Chief of Staff, Card was General Motors' Vice President of Government Relations. Card directed the company's international, national, state and local government affairs activities and represented GM on matters of public policy before Congress and the Administration. He currently serves on the Board of Directors of Union Pacific Railroad. The railroad announced on July 27, 2006 that Card was elected to the board, increasing the board's size to 10 members. He is also a senior counselor at public relations firm Fleishman-Hillard.The Hill (2009). Former Bush Chief of Staff Card joins Fleishman. Retrieve August 9, 2009. On March 1, 2010, Card gave a speech at Pine View School. His speech was given to the students and consisted of him relating his personal experiences as White House Chief of Staff under George W. Bush. The speech was intended to inspire the students to do their best and was based on the message, "Gifts are for sharing." Card was received very positively by the students, and the event was covered by ABC News. Government career about the second WTC tower being struck on 9/11, after having privately informed him of the first strike.]] , , Bill Clinton, George H. W. Bush, and Condoleezza Rice pay their respects to Pope before the pope's funeral.]] Under Ronald Reagan Card first served in the West Wing under President Ronald Reagan, as Special Assistant to the President for Intergovernmental Affairs and subsequently as Deputy Assistant to the President and Director of Intergovernmental Affairs, where he was liaison to governors, statewide elected officials, state legislators, mayors and other elected officials. Under George H. W. Bush From 1989 to 1992, Card served in President George H. W. Bush's administration as Assistant to the President and Deputy Chief of Staff. From 1992 until 1993, Card served as the 11th U.S. Secretary of Transportation under President George H. W. Bush. In August 1992, at the request of President Bush, Secretary Card coordinated the administration's disaster relief efforts in the wake of Hurricane Andrew. Later that year, Secretary Card directed President Bush's transition office during the transition from the Bush Administration to the Clinton Administration. George W. Bush's Chief of Staff In 2000, Card was asked by then Texas Governor George W. Bush to run the Republican National Convention in Philadelphia. Card was instrumental in running one of the most successful political conventions in modern times. On November 26, 2000, Card was appointed to be chief of staff for then President-Elect George W. Bush upon Bush's January 20, 2001 inauguration. A dedicated Chief of Staff, his day usually began at 5:30 in morning and generally ended after 9:00 in the evening. On September 11, 2001, it was Card who whispered in Bush's ear while the President was conducting an education event at Emma E. Booker Elementary School in Sarasota, Florida that terrorists had attacked the United States. On March 28, 2006, the White House announced that Card would resign as Chief of Staff and be replaced by United States Office of Management and Budget director Joshua B. Bolten. Card's resignation was effective April 14, 2006. As White House Chief of Staff, Card was well regarded by both sides of the aisle on Capitol Hill. In an interview about Card leaving the White House with Dana Bash from CNN Senator Dick Durbin (D), then Minority Whip and later Majority Whip said, "He's one of the most reasonable, professional people in this White House, a person whose word is very good...." External links References Category:Living people Category:George W. Bush Administration personnel Category:United States Secretaries of Transportation Category:White House Chiefs of Staff